Change of Heart
by Tier der Frau
Summary: I knew he had felt me shiver into his sweet touch, and now he was intently focused on my reaction as his hand slid to my cheek. It felt so good to have his hand on me… Adam-x-Tommy Rated M cover your eyes childreen!
1. New Beginnings

Change of Heart  
>Chapter 1: New Beginnings<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I love Adam Lambert. And Tommy Joe Ratliff is like the peanut butter to Adam's jelly. Nothing against that Sauli Koskinen guy, but I adore Tommy, that little sex kitten. Anyway, this is just supposed to be a cute yet smutty fic written to appease my need for Adam-x-Tommy deliciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>TOMMY'S POV<p>

It's hard to think of when it all began. Maybe it was about a half-a-year ago when I finally accepted my feelings and masturbated in the small tour bus bathroom, pretending that it was Adam touching me. It could have gone even farther back to when Adam first molested my throat with his tongue at the American Music Awards. It could have been when I first met him, hoping for a position in his band, subconsciously captivated by those beautiful blue eyes. But, no matter _when_ I started to slowly fall for my boss, I fell for him hard. That was why, the day before we began the tour for Adam's second album, I was getting out of my car and walking to the front door of his house.

I had to tell Adam my feelings for him before we went on tour again. I was terrified of the thought of another tour. We were going over what we were going to do onstage, and Adam, on account of my readiness to be his little whore during the Glam Nation Tour, had planned racy behavior with me for this one as well. During the Glam Nation Tour, I almost lost it every show, ready to jump him when he'd stroke his inner thigh or buck his hips forward, and god damn don't get me started about when he would saunter over to me, yanking my hair, running his fingers under my chin and across my cheek, slamming his lips onto mine. I remembered when he would do 20th Century Boy as an encore; I just wanted to crawl up his chest as he would bend backwards during Monte's guitar solo. Dammit, I have to stop that. I don't want Adam to answer the door and see me hard as a fucking rock.

I hesitate in front of the door. I wonder if he is still awake, and I feel my anxiety urging me to forget this stupid idea and leave before Adam realizes that I'm at his door. I push that thought back. _No,_ I tell myself and force my body to knock on the door. _You'll never survive another tour without him figuring it out. It's better to just get it off your chest now, then everything can go back to normal._ Yeah right, normal, because it's so easy to go back to normal even after you say, "Hey Adam, just wanted to let you know that even though I thought I was straight, I've realized that I really just want you to fuck me through the floor. Now that that's said and done, let's act like this never happened, okay?"

"Tommy?" Adam said as he opened the door, surprised to see me. His hair is messy and he has some slightly rubbed-off makeup around his eyes. He is wearing an oversize t-shirt and some baggy sweatpants. Even though the clothes don't do his body just, it only makes me imagine what lies underneath. I wanted to lick my lips at the thought of how his supple freckled skin might feel under my fingertips…

"Hey, Adam," I said, pushing those thoughts to the back of my head. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing really. What are you doing here? It's almost midnight." He asked, running his hands through his beautiful black hair. I wondered how soft it would be without all the hairspray in it.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I apologized, and then forced myself to add, "Hey, can I talk to you about something for a minute?"

"Sure, Tommy. Something wrong?" Adam asked, leaning against the doorframe. I bit my lip. I was so nervous that my legs started to shake and I wondered if they would give out on me.

"Can we go sit down? It's, ah, a little important." Ha, that was the understatement of the year.

"Come on in." Adam said an invited me into his house. We went to living room and I sat down. He sat down next to me, the tip of his knee touching my leg. He put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, but the mere touch tempted me to reach up and take his hand in mine and bring it to my lips brush against his soft skin.

"Now, come on, Tommy, what's wrong?" he asked me, his crystal-like dark blue eyes locked into mine as he searched my face. Poor Adam, he had no idea what was about to hit him.

"I- ah- well…" I struggled to get the words out. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Suddenly this seemed like the stupidest idea I had ever come up with. How could risk my friendship with Adam over this? I was so lust-driven that I couldn't just get over my crush/obsession. I should be able to just find someone else. I hadn't told Adam my secret yet, maybe I could still talk my way out of it.

"You now what? It _is_ pretty late." I said and tried to give a convincing yawn. It was pathetic, but I kept rolling. "I think I should just go on home. Sorry I bothered you, it's not important." I stood up to leave quickly, but I felt his hand reach out and grab my wrist. Adam stood and cupped my chin with his hand, turning me head to face him. I shivered when he touched my face.

"You said that it _was_ important. Seriously, Tommy, what's wrong? You're acting really weird." He said, looking at me curiously. I knew he had felt me shiver into his sweet touch, and now he was intently focused on my reaction as his hand slid to my cheek. It felt so good to have his hand on me… we hadn't touched like this since the last tour. I lost myself for a moment as my body betrayed me and a quiet but audible gasp fluttered out of my mouth. I cursed myself in my head as I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to silence myself even though I knew it was too late. Adam had heard me, and his beautiful dark eyebrows creased forward as he tried to reason with that response. After all, I had shot him down before, saying that I was straight, which I thought I was. Obviously I'm not as much of a heterosexual as I thought.

"Tommy…" he said, and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Adam's not dense, and I've been doing a real sloppy job of hiding my feelings.

"Adam, I, uhm…" I struggled to make coherent words, but I couldn't. My tongue was tied. I noticed that we were slowly inching closer to each other. I could see a tiny freckle on the tip of his nose.

"Spit it out." He said. His face was a little closer and my breath hitched in my throat.

"I can't…" My voice sounded pitiful as I tried to force it out. We were so close that I could count his eyelashes. Adam's other hand had slid down from my wrist to my hand, and he rubbed my palm with his thumb. That simple action was making me crazy; the lazy circular motion, the softness of his fingertips. I felt myself losing control, and his warm breath on my face was not helping. I couldn't believe I was about to kiss him, but I couldn't get the words out, and there was no talking my way out of this one.

"Adam." I said simply and closed my eyes as I pressed my lips to his. Oh, god, it felt so good. I could tell he was taken aback by my boldness; his lips were like stone underneath mine for a few nervous moments. Then, I felt him move his lips against mine, kissing me back. One hand strokes the back of my neck and the other grips the small of my back. I know that I have lost the battle, so I just wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I can't fight it anymore. I want him, and right now I'm getting him.

Adam breaks for air, breathless. I let my head tilt down so that my hair covers my face. I know my face has turned red from embarrassment, and I wondered what he would say to me, how he would respond. I try not to look him in the eye, but he grabs my chin again and tilts my face back up to look at him. He brushed my hair out of the way, and I can clearly see into his beautiful blue eyes. They look like little crystals.

"Tommy, I don't understand." He said.

"I-I don't know." I said, and I could feel everything rush out of me. "I thought I was straight, I really did, but on tour, you made me feel things I've never felt towards a guy before, and I can't get you out of my head. It nearly drove me mad every show when you'd touch me and kiss me, and I-I can't go through another tour like that without telling you how I feel. It's just too much."

"Tommy… I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said, shocked. "I can change the show. You don't have to do anything with me, and I'll leave you alone. God, you should have told me sooner."

Hearing those words made my heart jump in my throat. "No, Adam," I said, surprised by the force behind my words. "That won't do anything. It doesn't matter what you do, you're still in my head. I can't sleep at night because as soon as I try, my mind just wanders to you."

"I-I'm sorry." He repeated. I was really throwing him off, I could tell. He had no idea what to say.

"Stop saying that!" I felt mad that he wanted to apologize, because he obviously wasn't realizing what I really meant.

"Adam, can't you see what I'm getting at?" I said, frustrated. I gripped his soft cotton shirt in my hands. "I have no idea why I feel the way I do about you, but I know I'm not sorry about it. Whatever this is, I want it bad. I want you to keep on touching me and kissing me, but onstage isn't enough for me."

Where was this all coming from? I was so nervous coming here, planning to just get something off my chest. Now, I was all but begging him to molest me. I saw my chance to get what I had been yearning for every night as I lay in my bed, either alone or with some random chick from a club. These women couldn't satisfy me like Adam could, and I no longer had any desire for them. All I wanted now was Adam.

"Tommy, do you really want this? Because you know I do." He said. He looked kind of hesitant yet hopeful, which made me stop my unexpected assault for a moment. "I've wanted this for a long time."

"I thought you gave up on it." I said.

"Never. You're so sweet and open-minded, and not to mention gorgeous. I tried to satisfy myself with just messing around with you onstage, but god it wasn't enough for me. You have no idea how many times I would stand by your door on the bus, holding the knob in my hand, trying to get the courage to go tell you that I wanted you. But, you were straight and I didn't want to get shot down again. I also didn't want to freak you out and ruin our friendship. You're an incredible friend Tommy. I don't want to ruin that."

"I don't either." I said. "But I couldn't keep this inside anymore, Adam. I want you. No, I _need_ you."

I kissed him again, letting myself go. It was like an addiction, and kissing Adam was like taking a nice, long hit. I fisted my hands in his hair—oh, god, it was so soft—and slid my tongue across his lips. It felt incredible when he responded and parted his lips for me to enter. He tasted sweet as he moved his tongue against mine. His strong hands gripped my hips and he pulled me closer to him. Our bodies pressed together and I whimpered as he rubbed my back.

A small moan filtered from my mouth and through our kiss as I felt a certain part of his person brush against my thigh. His grip on me tightened and he broke our kiss and brushed my skin with his lips as he moved down my jaw to my neck. Adam kisses my collarbone then slowly bites down, pressing his sharp teeth into my skin. It hurts a little, but it really turns me on—as if I wasn't already. I can help myself as I slid my hands down his chest, feeling the muscle through the thin cotton. Adam isn't like one of those gorillas (is that what Snooki calls them?) at the Jersey Shore. He's just toned from practicing his show, and I think it's sexy.

I kept moving south, my fingers toying with the waistband of his sweatpants. Adam's breath hitched in his throat and I heard him murmur out, "Tommy." The sound of him saying my name sent shivers up my spine. I slid a hand down to hesitantly stroke the growing bulge between his legs. Adam tilted his head back as he moaned out my name, sounding so sexy. I wanted to hear him make more of those sweet sounds, so I slipped that hand inside his pants and ran my finger down the length of his cock. I knew he was big—I'd felt him press himself into me onstage before—but it was different sensation being able to grasp him in my hand.

"You're throbbing," I breathed out, curling my fingers around his shaft and brushing the tip with my thumb. I slid my other hand into his pants and massaged him at the base of his cock.

"You've made me throb for you since the last tour." He buried his face in my hair, still tightly gripping my hips as I fondled his member. "God, I got off so many times while we were on tour, just wondering what this would feel like. And it's so much better than I could have imagined."

"I know. I could hear you sometimes through the wall." I admitted.

"Oh. Opps. I should be embarrassed, but I' not." He said. He thrust his hips forward into my hands, a moan falling from his lips.

"Good, because it was really hot." I replied truthfully. Adam pulled my hands out of his pants to slide me out of my shirt. His eyes hungrily stared at the exposed skin, and I, suddenly shy, wrapped my arms around my chest to hide it from him. He pushed my arms away and ran his hands up and down my chest, dragging his nails across my skin. It made my skin tingle, and it felt wonderful. Adam brushed his hands over my nipples, and I couldn't resist the moan that followed.

"You like that?" he asked, his voice dark and sexy as he ran his hands back over the buds, kneading them with his fingertips. He leaned down and I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my chest. His mouth closed around one of my nipples and his tongue flicked out across it.

"Adam," I moaned loudly as he pleasured me, grabbing my nipples in his teeth and pulling, making me moan and melt into his touch. My knees felt weak and I wondered if I would be able to hold myself up.

"Fuck, Adam…" I groaned as I gripped his shoulders for support. I was holding him so tightly that I wondered if I would leave marks on him. I was shaking as waves of pleasure washed over me. My jeans felt more and more uncomfortable with every touch from Adam hands or tongue.

He stopped his sexual torture to pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me off through his house. I didn't know where he was taking me—my attention was completely focus on his angelic yet sexy face—until he laid me down on his bed. My heart seemed to skip a beat as I realized how far this was going. I hadn't planned on letting Adam fuck me, but that was where this was headed. I probably should have made him stop, I'd just admitted my feelings to him after all, but I didn't want to end this. No girl had made me feel like this, or paid attention to my needs like Adam did. With women I realized, I hadn't felt like I could just lay back and be, well, submissive. Adam naturally took over, and I felt free to let him have his way with me.

Adam must have seen the hesitation on my face because he slowed himself and leaned over me. "Are you okay with this Tommy?" he asked. "Do we need to stop?"

I didn't want to stop this now, and a quickly glance at the bulge in his face showed that he didn't either. "Hell no." I said and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him down so that our faces were almost touching. "I want you inside me."

That was all the reassurance Adam needed. He starts to pull his clothes off, exposing his beautiful body to me. I wanted to just sit and stare, but I knew I was supposed to be doing the same. So, I strip myself of my clothes, leaving myself bare except for my underwear. I was about to pull them off, but Adam stopped me.

"I want to take them off you." He says in my ear as slowly pulls them off my body. It's the first time he's seen me naked. Adam eyed me hungrily, his tongue sliding across his lips. He ran a single finger up the length of my shaft, and I squirmed underneath his touch, fisting the covers in my hands. I watched him as he crawled onto the bed and between my legs; his head hovered over my erection. I watched, open-mouthed, as Adam took my cock into his mouth. If the sight of him taking me in didn't drive me insane, then the feel of his warm, wet tongue curling around my shaft did. I moaned a slur of his name and curses, lost in a world of pleasure.

My body began to shake as I felt my orgasm nearing. I gripped Adam's hair as he sucked on my cock and bobbed his head up and down. It felt so good, I thought I might explode.

"Adam, I'm g-going come…" I panted out, breathless. I whined unhappily when he removed himself from my cock, before I could finish. Then, my breath hitched in my throat when Adam spread my legs wide. He reached over me to his bedside table and fished in a drawer then pulled out a small bottle of lube. I started to feel nervous as I watched him slather it onto his penis. He also slicked the fingers of one of his hands.

Adam looked up at me to see if I was ready for him to stretch my entrance in preparation for a bigger part of his person. "Go ahead." I breathed nervously. Adam pulled himself up to my face and kissed me tenderly.

"It'll feel a little weird at first, but you'll get used to it after a minute." He reassured me, pecking me on the lips a second time.

"Okay," I said as he lowered himself back down between my legs. Slowly, he slipped his index finger into my ass. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't really good either. It felt weird to have his finger rubbing against my inner walls. Once he was sure that I could deal with one finger, he slipped in another. That's where the pain first starts.

I squirm uncomfortably as Adam scissors his fingers inside of me, stretching me till it's painful. "Hurts," is all I can say. Then, he pushed in a third finger. This definitely hurts.

I groan as he pushes the three fingers in as far as can and flexes them. I'm starting to get really nervous about what is going to follow those fingers. What is he, nine inches? I'm going to be sore in the morning, that's for sure. Adam places a hand on my knee comfortingly.

"I know it doesn't feel good." He told me as he finally slides out his fingers. His hands grip my waist and I feel his tip pressing against my entrance. "I remember when I first lost my virginity. It wasn't really good; we had no idea what we were doing. But I promise I'll make you feel incredible tonight, Tommy. Just lay back and try to relax. It'll hurt less that way."

Reassured by Adam's words, I nestled my head in the pillows of his bed and took some deep breaths. I let my body go limp and said, "Whenever you're ready."

Adam slowly pushed his way in. I had to bite back tears as he went in. I felt completely full and painfully stretched out, and he was only halfway in. My legs curled around him in pain as I curse. Adam kisses both my eyes, getting rid of the tears collecting on my eyelashes.

"It's okay," he sooths. "It'll be fine once I find your spot."

"My what?" I grunt. Obviously he hasn't found my spot yet, whatever that means.

"It's a certain spot that'll make you scream my name." he sounded dark and sexy.

"Well, go ahead and fucking find it, because this isn't a bed of roses." I rightfully complain. Adam kisses me and almost all the way out, then pushes in all the way until his hips are touching me. I feel so full as his entire length is inside of me. He pulls back and pushes in again, but this time he hits something, and I forget the pain as a shocking wave of pleasure hit me. I gasped loudly, my eyes wide.

"I think I found it." Adam grins as he thrusts in again, and he hits that spot.

"Oh shit, Adam." I moaned as he continued to penetrate me, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. "_Please_, don't stop."

"So tight…" he moaned as pushed into me. His hands gripped my hips till it hurt, but I didn't notice—I was too wrapped up in my own pleasure. I moved my hips in time with his, pushing him deeper inside of me. At first, I had felt too full. Now, I wanted to be as full with him as possible. Despite the incredible pleasure I got from Adam pounding me through his mattress, my cock throbbed for attention. I slid my hands down to stroke myself, but Adam knocked my hands out of the way. Adam pumped my cock with his hand and pushed himself in and out of me. I couldn't shut myself up if my life depended on. I wondered if his neighbors could hear me, but right then I didn't really care.

"Fuck." I said as my body started to feel very shaky. I could feel my orgasm nearing… almost there…

"Come all over me, Tommy," Adam groaned out, gripping my cock tightly in his hands. I can with his next thrust, spilling onto his hands and chest, my mind reeling. My head rolled onto the pillow, eyes shut, as I let my orgasm pull me under waves of complete pleasure. Adam felt my body convulse around him and, after a few more thrusts, he filled me even more with the new sensation of his warm liquid inside of me.

We just breathed for a few moments as we experienced release, resting. Adam's shaky hands gripped my hips for support as he finally pulled out of me. He dropped heavily next to me in the bed, rolling onto his back and running his hand through his hair.

"I… wow. Just wow." Adam said; a big grin across his beautiful face. I moved a strand of dark hair from his face to look in his eyes.

"I can't put it in words." I said and laughed. "I didn't plan on having you fuck me through your bed, but I'm glad it turned out that way."

Adam kissed me sweetly, but with plenty of passion. He cupped my hand in his, turning it over and massaging my palm with his thumb.

"You have such pretty hands." He commented with a smile. "And the rest of your body isn't bad either."

"You've already screwed me; your flattery has nothing left to get you." I joked.

"What about another kiss?" he said hopefully.

"Maybe," I said reluctantly.

"You are insanely beautiful." Adam said, running his hands across my body. "I love the shape of your body, how soft your skin in, the color of your eyes…. There's just too much to name."

"Hmm… I think that earns a kiss," I relented and let him put his tongue back in my mouth. I really was flattered by his comments on my body. I'd heard things like I needed to work out more or get some sun from past lovers, but Adam had no complaints. It felt really nice.

I yawned when Adam released my lips from his. I was tired, and the bed felt more and more comfortable by the second. Adam must notice, because next he said, "I hope you don't mind staying here tonight, because I'm not letting you out of my bed."

"I'm too tired to try and escape anyway," I said. Adam pulled the covers out from under us and threw it over our bodies. I curled up against his warm body and he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest. I have never felt this good after sex, so content and fulfilled. I closed my eyes and went to sleep for the first time with not a woman, but in the protective hold of another man.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: How'd I do? Oh, and reviews make me write updates faster.<p> 


	2. The First Show

Change of Heart

Chapter 2: The First Show

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is the second chapter, and chapter three will be the final chapter. Halfway there people!<p>

* * *

><p>ADAM'S POV<p>

I sat up in my bed the next morning, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I felt incredibly loose and relaxed as I stretched luxuriously on the soft covers of my bed, feeling from my head down to my toes. I smiled as I lazily ran my head through my hair. I hadn't felt this calm in a while with all the prep work for the tour. I looked to my left. Oh yeah, there was Tommy, still asleep and completely naked in my bed. My mind went back to last night. I could remember every little detail, the way Tommy's skin felt under my hands, the flutter of his pretty painted eyelids as he looked up at me with those warm amber eyes, and the beautiful sound of him moaning my name… it had been heavenly. Acting on a sudden urge, I reached a hand out and ran a finger down his exposed spine, loving the feel of his body shivering in response. His body was a work of art, all of its curves and contours, and I couldn't help staring at it. He must have kicked the covers off in the night because he lay before me on his stomach, exposed in all his naked glory.

The clock on my bedside table told me that it was time to get up and get ready for my official day of my tour, but I couldn't look away from the beauty that lay beside me. So I sat there, waiting for him to stir, and letting my mind wander. I wondered how Tommy would act when he woke up, if he would be happy about what happened between us last night or if he would regret it… I hope against the latter option. I had wanted this for a while. I'm a sucker for pretty boys, and, at first, it was Tommy's beauty that had pulled me in. His beautiful eyes that were complimented by the pretty eye shadow that he brushed over the lids; the build of his body, not too muscular, yet not too scrawny, not to tall, yet not too short; the partially shaved half of his hair a brown stubble, the rest of it blond and flipped over on the other side of his head. Such a pretty thing.

Then, I became more interested as time passed and I got to know him more personally. He was very easy to talk to, and he usually had something funny to say, something that was sure to make me smile. He quickly made friends with me and the other members of the band, the dancers, and the crew. He was fairly easy to work with, and he played not only bass and the guitar, but also the keyboard, which he played when we performed at the 2009 AMAs. Oh that famous (oh infamous, depending on your opinion) night. I hadn't really planned to do everything that I did on that stage that night, like groping one of my dancers and grinding another's head into my pelvis, but especially when I kissed Tommy. Okay, maybe kissed isn't the right word. Raping his mouth with my tongue is a little more accurate. I was a little nervous afterward that I had offended Tommy by forcibly shoving my tongue down his throat, but he told me that, for the name of the show, he was okay with it. That opened the gate for me to press my luck. I casually pressed the question one day when we were alone after doing some work for a set, after Monte and Longineu had left. Tommy shook off my advances.

"_You mean like a date?" Tommy had asked me, looking up from his phone. _

"_Yeah, if you aren't busy." I responded, running my hand through my hair. _

"_Adam, I'll go watch a movie with you anytime, but probably not as a date." He smiled, not offended. "Sorry, you're a really cool guy, Adam, but I'm not interested in men."_

He didn't bring it up again, or act uncomfortable around me after that, so I really didn't think about Tommy in a sexual for a while, just seeing him as a friend. Then, when it came time for the Glam Nation Tour, those little urges started to float around in my head again. On tour, when I would grab him by his hair, or press myself up behind him, or even kiss him again, I felt that old desire coming back. It got stronger and stronger each show until it began to torment me. I would lie awake at night, thinking of him as he would strum his bass during show, throwing his hair back, leaning his smaller body into mine, and opening himself to me as I kissed him. I wanted to just force myself onto him, no matter who was watching, and make those pretty fingers that strummed his bass so beautifully do other things, naughtier things. But, I had to suppress myself, no matter how hard it felt, to leave Tommy alone. He was straight; he didn't want me like that. What we did last night skated right past surprising and built a house in the land of the confused.

But, wasn't that what I had done last night? He had come here to reveal a deep secret that had been festering in him for some time now, that he was deeply attracted to me. At first, I was confused. He had thrown me for a loop, and I didn't believe the words coming from his mouth.

"_I-I don't know." Tommy said, the words flowing from his mouth like an open floodgate. "I thought I was straight, I really did, but on tour, you made me feel things I've never felt towards a guy before, and I can't get you out of my head. It nearly drove me mad every show when you'd touch me and kiss me, and I-I can't go through another tour like that without telling you how I feel. It's just too much."_

"_Tommy… I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said, shocked. "I can change the show. You don't have to do anything with me, and I'll leave you alone. God, you should have told me sooner."_

"_No, Adam," Tommy said with a surprising forcefulness in his words as he spoke them. "That won't do anything. It doesn't matter what you do, you're still in my head. I can't sleep at night because as soon as I try, my mind just wanders to you."_

"_I-I'm sorry." I felt so confused that I had no idea what to say other than that I was sorry. It was like 'Yeah, sorry that I made you doubt everything you thought about your sexuality.'_

"_Stop saying that!" He sounded mad, like I wasn't getting something. "Adam, can't you see what I'm getting at? I have no idea why I feel the way I do about you, but I know I'm not sorry about it. Whatever this is, I want it bad. I want you to keep on touching me and kissing me, but onstage isn't enough for me."_

He kissed me after that, and it was heavenly. Well, this went to that, and then he was fondling me and I'm taking his shirt off. I carried him from my living room to my bed and tasted his body with my tongue, adoring every pleasure sound that came from his beautiful lipstick-stained lips. He was tight when I finally entered him, and I felt a little bad because I knew that it would be painful sine it was his first time having anal sex, but he started to enjoy it before long. God knows I loved every second of it. And when he started to move his hips against mine… damn.

So how would Tommy react when he woke up? I didn't have to wonder for long, because he was already starting to stir in my arms. His hand moved to his lower back and a soft groan drifted from his slightly parted lips. I kissed his cheek and gently stroked his back. Tommy's painted eyelids fluttered open, revealing his beautiful amber eyes. Our eyes met, and for a moment he looked like an adorable angel, content in my arms. Then, I saw realization filter into his eyes and he sat up, pulling himself out of my arms. He groaned and ran his hand through his messy blond hair.

"Did… we really…?" he mumbled out. I nodded and he sighed heavily. He looked at me with regretfully eyes. I felt my stomach turn over as a sick feeling washed over me. Tommy was upset about what had happened last night.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry Adam, things just… got out of hand last night. I never meant to… _use_ you like that." He fumbled over the words as he shook his head, slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up, his hand resting on the small of his sore back. I quickly got up and stood next to him, and I wrapped my arms around his skinny waist. He blushed and looked up at me.

"Don't go," I murmured as I buried my face in his soft blond hair. He turned around in my arms, resting his forehead on my shoulder. He let his hands sit on my hips and I rubbed his back. Eventually I got him to sit back down on the edge of the bed and just talk with me for a minute. He leaned against my shoulder and I stroked his hair, letting it run between my fingers as I pulled my hand through it.

"I don't know where to begin," he said without looking up.

"How about the beginning?" I offered helpfully.

He snorted. "Okay smart guy, you tell me your story. How the hell did all this mess start?"

"Well, that's easy," I said. "How could I not fall for someone like you? Hilarious, open-minded, friendly, and not to mention irresistibly beautiful. I'd be stupid not to chase after you like a lost puppy."

"You can explain yourself well enough," he answered, blushing from my compliments. "Since you seem to think you know what you're talking about, tell me why I fell for you."

"Sorry, Tommy, but you're gonna have to explain that one." I replied. He sighed and finally looked up at me with his eyes, his gorgeous, big brown eyes with smeared dark makeup encircling them.

"I don't really know when it started." He said at last, after a long pause. "All I know is that I was thinking about you more than I should have been, and in ways that weren't very appropriate for a friend to think of another, and it kept happening more and more often and my thoughts went deeper in the gutter, until finally I realized, _'Holy shit, I'm mind-fucking Adam,_'—"

"I've never heard that one before," I laughed. "'Mind-fucking.'"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know what I mean. So anyway, I tried to stop thinking about you at all—quit it cold-turkey right? But that of course only made me think about you more often. And one night when you were out late at a club after a concert with some of the guys, I was all alone in the bus, and I kinda, uh, snapped." He grimaced and continued. "Long story short, I touched myself and thought of you. So I kinda had to admit to myself that I was attracted to you. Well, attracted is a little off. Obsessed fits the bill better."

My mind drifted for a second and I could almost picture in my head how Tommy would look lying on his tour bus bed, sprawled out naked with his hand stroking his crotch and sighing my name through his pretty lipstick-painted lips. I quickly banished those thoughts so that Tommy—who had moved to sit in my lap—wouldn't be able to guess what I was picturing in my head. He continued:

"The Glam Nation shows didn't help very much. At first, I thought it would help; you would kiss me and touch me onstage and that would satisfy me, but all that did was make it worse. It was like taking a nice long drag for the first time. Once you have a taste you only want more.

"Then, the tour ended and we took a break for a while. Since being near you had driven me crazy, I thought that being away from you would fix me. It kind of stopped for a few days, but I started to miss everyone, and then I really started missing you. It was just like while we were on tour, but ten times worse because I knew that I couldn't have you anymore. I couldn't wait for another show to come so that I could feel you throw your arm around me or kiss me. I couldn't wake up in the middle of the night and see you in the bus bed next to mine. Sure, we all got together from time to time, but that only made it somehow even worse because you were so… appropriate, I guess. No sensual smirks or touches, just you having fun, not even noticing how I was silently begging for you to get stroke my face or give me one of those long, suggestive stares like you did onstage."

I had noticed something a little different about Tommy, though I never thought much of it. He would walk a little closer to me than everyone else, purposely trying to brush up to me, or how when our eyes just randomly met, he would stare deeply into my own, seemingly searching my face then turning away with a blush when he realized I had caught him. Then, one night we he, some of our friends, and I got together at a club, I felt him cup my ass. I jumped and he quickly snatched his hand off, and then he disappeared into the throng of dancing people, a tomato-red blush on his face, muttering something that sounded like an apology. At the time, I assumed it had been an accident, and I didn't want to embarrass him even more so I dropped it, never mentioning to him.

"Last night," Tommy said. "I was coming over here to tell you how obsessed I was with you. The thought of another tour and going through the motions all over again just ate away at me until I finally felt like I'd go insane if I didn't tell you. Of course, things got a little carried away, and now I'm naked in your lap. Did I explain it well enough for ya?"

I just smiled at him. "Perfectly." I said and leaned forward to kiss him. He was completely still and unresponsive to my affection, and I pulled back to quirk my eyebrows at him. He just looked at me and shook his head.

"Honestly Adam, I really don't know what to do with myself right now." He said with a sigh. "I don't know whether to shove my tongue down your throat or pretend like last night never happened at all."

"I like option number one." I said and rested my chin on the top of his head.

"Well, no duh." He snorted. "Truthfully speaking, I'm not so fond of option number two either. But seriously, what do we do Adam? Obviously, there's no point in acting like we never fucked. But, I mean, do we make our friendship substitute or do we, I dunno, try for something more."

I thought for a minute and leaned down to press my lips to his ear. "Honestly, I'm tired of being single. It gets really lonely after a while."

"I'm tired of being lonely too." I said. "But what if this, I dunno, goes bad? Not only do I lose my friend, but Adam you're my boss. I don't want to make you seem like a cruel ex, but I don't wanna lose my job either."

"I'd never fire you." I said.

"Wouldn't you? How many people want to hang around someone they just broke up with every day?"

I didn't have a response at first. Then I said, "But can we really just go back to being friends? Is that what you _really_ want, Tommy?"

He sighed and said, "No, it's not. What I really want is to just tell all my worries to fuck off so that I can start working on that option one."

Then, he kissed me, reaching up to grip my shoulders for support. I cradled him against my chest, running my tongue across his lips and slipping it between them, touching our tongues together. I put my hand on the back of his head and tilted his head back a little and leaned over him, giving me better leverage. Breaking our kiss, I quickly deposited Tommy on his back on the bed and swung a leg over his hips, straddling him. As I looked down at him sprawled out beneath me on the bed, his blonde hair framing his pretty face so perfectly, he seemed unable to suppress a content smile as he sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"This just feels too easy, I guess. I thought that after I told you, things would be weird and uncomfortable between us, but it's the exact opposite. This is the most comfortable I've felt around you for a while." He said. I smiled and leaned down to feel his soft, plush lips once more against my own.

* * *

><p>TOMMY'S POV<p>

It was finally here. The first show of the tour. Filled into a large theater in San Diego, I could hear the screaming of the audience as they applauded Adam's opener from backstage, and I could also feel their excitement zooming skyward as Monte, Longineu, Camilla, and I took our places with the dancers on the almost black stage, save for some flashing spotlights that moved over us occasionally. With everything in place, everything seemed to happen at once.

Monte and I started the song, Camilla and Longineu picking up on their parts, the dancers moving into the first moves of their dance, and the crowd erupted into deafening screams as Adam made his way out, totally owning the stage. At first, I could barely hear Adam's voice over the screaming crowd as he belted out the songs perfectly. I played my bass as well as I knew how, letting my head sway with the music. Throughout the show, Adam would strut over to me, doing our planned routine of little touches. He would stand behind me, still singing his heart out, and press himself up against me, placing a hand on my hip and running it down my thigh. In turn, I lean back against him, letting my head rolled back onto his hot, sweaty chest. During a short instrumental pause, Adam leaned down and kissed me heatedly. The crowd went crazy, though I didn't really register it at the time. I was wrapped up in Adam's embrace, feeling the passion from our kiss still as he moved away, our eyes locked on each other momentarily before he had to move onto the next song.

That was how our show went. The band and I would pour out hearts out through our instruments, while Adam sounded like he was singing to each person in the huge yet crowded room personally. Whenever Adam and I came in contact, the crowd went wild, encouraging us. They adored it when Adam and I practically molested each other onstage, almost as much as I enjoyed it. I wondered how loud they cheer if they could have seen our "show" last night.

"Thank you, San Diego! You've been an awesome crowd tonight!" Adam yelled into his microphone as the concert drew to a close. The crowd cheered us offstage, and erupted in joy as we came back onstage for an encore song before truly ending the show. Backstage, Adam was smiling from ear-to-ear, high from the feel of having a sold-out theater of fans chanting his name as he sang.

Of course, we met with some bubbly fans, signed autographs (one girl asked Adam to sign her breast, and I laughed when he complied), and finally we went out to a club to celebrate a good first concert. There were some fans that followed us there, and they all flocked around him. It annoyed me a little because I wanted to spend time with Adam, but I just sulked over to the bar and ordered a drink. I sat there by myself for a little while, Monte or one of the dancers coming to check on me every now and then, begging me to come join them in the gaggle of fans. I didn't want to hear them flirting with Adam, which was obviously what they were doing. I was getting a little jealous just watching them from the bar.

It must have shown on my face, because Adam caught my eye for a minute and frowned. It took him a minute to get away from the fans, but he eventually came up to my side.

"You're over here all by yourself. Is something wrong?" he asked genuinely. I guess I was just ticked off, so I jealously responded:

"You're hanging out with enough people for the both of us."

Of course, after saying something like that, Adam wasn't going to leave me alone until he found out why I was so bitchy.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked, frowning as he sat down next to me.

"Nowhere. I'm fine." I said. "Go and have fun."

"I'm not going to leave you here to mope around." He said.

"You know, I think I'm just tired," I said, which was true because I was kinda worn-out. "I'm gonna go back to the bus, go to bed."

"Are you sure?" he said, surprised. "Do you want me to walk you there?"

"No, I'm fine." I said and finished off my drink. The bus was parked in a lot four blocks away. But, as I got up my foot caught the leg of the barstool and I stumbled forward. Adam caught me and stood me up straight. Our faces were very close.

"You're drunk," he said, obviously thinking my stumble was due to the beer I'd been drinking. "I'm walking you there."

"What? No, I'm okay. I just tripped over the stool." I tried to defend myself. Adam merely rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, and then he started to walk me out the door. I pouted as we left, upset that he didn't believe me. As we left, I had to shield my eyes behind my hand as cameras flashed. Adam's fame had skyrocketed with the incredible success of his sophomore album, and it was hard to go places with fans or paparazzi snapping his picture. Adam, friendly as ever, smiled but keep walking, and he didn't answer any of the questions. Two of them were determined enough to follow us back to the bus, and I was happy to be in the privacy of the bus.

Adam made me drink some water before I went to bed, which I would have done anyway (hangovers aren't fun). I thought that he was going to go back to the club, but instead he kicked off his shoes and started to wash off his makeup. He took off his clothes and I couldn't help staring as he stripped down to his underwear.

"Want something, Tommy?" he smirked when he finally noticed how I was ogling his body.

I blushed and looked away. Adam sat next to me on the bed, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down my jean-clothed thigh and tugged at the hem of my pants.

"You can't sleep in your clothes," he said persuasively. "It's just not comfortable."

So I let him strip me down to my underwear as well, leaving my shirt and pants to lie in a crumpled pile on the floor. Adam pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my chest and cradling me to him. I straddled him and rested my head on his shoulder again. He rubbed my back slowly and soothingly. I felt very relaxed and I was starting to fall asleep in his arms. Despite being pressed against Adam's warm chest, the air was a little cold and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Adam asked.

"A little." I admitted. He laid me down on the bed and threw the covers over me. He leaned over me, one hand resting in my hair and the other stroking my cheek, and kissed me gently. It was soft and delicate, and I had a weird feeling inside my chest as he pulled away and told me goodnight, getting into his own bed. It was breathless, like I'd ran a mile without getting tired, but also pleasantly warm, like Adam's embrace had been. Things just felt so oddly great at that moment, like I was doing something right. It made me think that maybe I had made the right choice in coming out to Adam about my feelings for him. I couldn't suppress a content sigh, which made Adam quirk an eyebrow at me from his bed. I just smiled at him, wondering if this… whatever it was that we had… had somewhere even better to go.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: What did everyone think?<p>

~Tier der Frau


	3. Nine Months Later

Change of Heart

Chapter 3: Nine Months Later

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was based on a timeline of Adam's second tour starting in April of 2012 and ending now on his birthday (January 29th) of 2013.<p>

ARGH! The fucking computer decided to shut down and delete the first two pages of the chapter before I could save it! Now I have to write it all over again. X_X Grr…

* * *

><p>ADAM'S POV<p>

_Nine Months Later…_

"So, did you have a good birthday?" my partner, Tommy, asked me as we sat together in bed, his hand rubbing my back.

"Oh yeah. It was awesome." I said. This had been a really great birthday, and it had been my first as Tommy's boyfriend. He had really made my day wonderful. We saw a movie, ate lunch with my family and friends, shopped a little, and then Tommy and I had a nice supper alone at one of my favorite restaurants. Now, we were home, and it was almost midnight.

Tommy smiled at me; his brown eyes were tired yet warm as he leaned forward to kiss me, pressing his soft lips to mine. I knew that his red lipstick was smearing onto my jaw as he left kisses along my jaw and down my throat, but I didn't care. A low moan vibrated deep in my throat as his hot breath hit my neck sensually, and he placed his slender hands on my chest. I slowly slid my hands down his sides as if imprinting his body in my memory, even though I was familiar with every inch of his body by now. I knew every curve and contour, where to stroke to make his shiver and where to make him moan. I could make him whisper my name by running my fingers feather-lightly down his chest, seemingly unconsciously touching his nipples.

Just thinking about the things I could do to my Tommy was turning me on. I recaptured his lips with my own, our tongues battling for dominance while I kicked off my shoes and removed his, and then I started on unbuttoning his shirt. He looked so pretty and fuckable lying on our bed, blonde hair askew and porcelain chest exposed. His shirt was precariously sitting on the edge of his shoulders, threatening to slip off. I pulled it off him and tugged my own shirt over my head. Tommy smirked at me and wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. He pulled me down on top of him, our warm skin pressed together.

"So this how you wanna end your birthday, eh?" he asked, grinding our hips together. He roughly squeezed my ass. So this was how he'd be tonight. I'd learned since the first time Tommy and I had sex that he could be a wild thing in the bedroom when he felt like it. And it felt like one of those nights. Whatever. I was game.

"Yes it is." I answered and I pulled myself out of his grasp so that I could attack the fastening of his pants. But we were so close to the edge of the bed that one of my legs slid off the side and the rest of me came crashing down with it.

"Ow. Fuck." I said. Tommy was peering over the edge of the bed, looking down at me and laughing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by his arm, pulled him down onto the floor beside me. He smacked my arm with a pout on his pretty face. He pushed me onto my back and leaned over to me, a sexy smirk on his face as he looked down at me.

"You're gonna pay for that, Adam Lambert," he said. He slipped a hand between my legs and stroked my entrance. I smirked back at him.

"Nuh-uh. You're not topping me tonight." I argued. "My birthday, my turn."

"You sound like a little kid who got skipped in a game or something." Tommy remarked with a playful snort.

"You're right. I hate being skipped when the game is so much fun." I said and pulled him down, rolling him over onto his back so that I could clamber on top of him. He was still smirking underneath me.

"You wanna top. Fine. But I want a little something in return." He suggestively spread his legs a little wider and ground his hips into mine. I snorted, shaking my head.

"Shouldn't I be able to fuck my boyfriend without having to cut deals with him?" I asked him jokingly.

"You probably should be." He smirked back. "But I'm not very pragmatic, now am I?"

"No, you aren't." I agreed. Then, to tease him a little, I slipped the tip of my ring finger between my lips and swirled my tongue around it. "Hmm… I think a blowjob is worth it. After all, I love seeing that face my pretty Tommy makes when he finishes."

We got back on the bed and I made him lean back on the mound of pillows. I pulled off his pants and crawled between his spread legs, his hard dick in front of me. I didn't mind giving my boyfriend oral. It actually made me a little prideful to do so, to know that I was the person who could make him utter such sensual moans as he had an orgasm.

I teased him at first, blowing puffs of my hot breath on his throbbing cock and lightly touching the tip with my tongue. He whimpered beneath me and his hips bucked a little, begging me to do more. I ran my tongue down the length of his shaft slowly and then back up again.

"Adam," Tommy whined as he squirmed underneath me.

"Yes?" I asked with false innocence, looking up at him.

"Stop teasing me," he begged.

"But you look so cute when you pout," I said, though then I leaned back down and slipped the head of his cock in my mouth. I slowly took him in fully a little bit at a time, curling my tongue around his shaft and sucking.

"Adam," Tommy whimpered beneath me, fisting my hair in his hands, which was one of his favorite things to do since I had let it grow out a little. I laughed at his little obsession and he must have felt the vibration of it in my throat because he moaned loudly and bucked his hips again. I could feel him tremble beneath me as he neared his orgasm, so I moved one hand from his hip to the base of his member, massaging him. He thrust forward as he came, filling my mouth with his warm liquid. I pulled off him and swallowed, choking a little actually but successfully hiding it. Sperm isn't a good thing to have stuck in your throat, and it's especially not so fun when your boyfriend laughs at you as you try to cough up his seed.

Speaking of boyfriends, mine was lying before me on the bed, his head thrown back onto the pillow. His eyes were closed and he was panting heavily. I crawled up beside him and laid down, my face centimeters from his. He was looked so pretty with his flushed skin and shut eyes, lips parted just so… I couldn't resist inching forward to kiss his cheek. His eyelids fluttered open to reveal warm golden brown eyes, looking into my blue ones.

"Adam," he breathed, reaching his hand out to stroke my cheek. He closed the distance between us, pressing our lips together. He slipped his tongue between my lips and ran his hand down my chest. We kissed for several long minutes or possibly all night long, it was impossible to tell. We finally broke, breathing heavily. Tommy slipped his hand into my jeans, stroking me.

My jeans were tight enough already without his hand shoved down in there. I reached down and unbuttoned my pants, slipping out of them. Tommy crawled over to me, sitting up on his knees above me. I kicked off my underwear and pulled him down on top of me, feeling his warm body pressed against my own. He slipped his hands off my dick and to my chest, whimpering as I nibbled on his ear lobe. I gripped his ass and held him to me, and I moaned as he ground his hips against mine. He was already becoming hard again.

"Adam," he breathed huskily, looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes. "I'm tired of foreplay."

I kissed him quickly and he rolled off me, and I quickly slathered on some lube. He spread his legs and I positioned myself as his entrance. He groaned as I pushed all the way into him.

"Tommy," I breathed in his ear as I thrust into him. He groaned lowly, encouraging me to continue. I pushed in and out of him, forming a slow and hard rhythm. He moved his hips against mine, driving me as deep inside of him as I could. Urged by the sweet sound of his moans, I thrust faster into him, enjoying how tight and warm he was.

"Adam, ohh… Adam," Tommy moaned loudly, squirming beneath me. He arched his back and his eyes shut; he let his head rolled back onto the pillows beneath him. I recognized this as a sign that he was reaching his peak. I too felt myself on the edge of orgasm. I finished first, thrusting hard into him. Tommy groaned at the sensation of my seed inside of him. I fisted my hand around his cock and pumped it until he came shortly after me, my name falling from his lips.

I pulled out and collapsed next to him in the bed. We lay without speaking for a few minutes, the only sound being our heavy breathing. I stared at him for a while, watching his face. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted as he breathed through his mouth. I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed those pretty lips. He immediately responded, reaching a hand up to stroke my hair. I ran my tongue across his lips and slipped it between them. He tangled both his hands in my hair, pulling me down lower as he turned the tables and shoved his tongue into my mouth, quickly dominating me. He pushed me onto my back and leaned over me without breaking our kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down on top of me. His body was warm and sweaty against mine.

"Happy birthday, Adam," he said after we broke, his voice breathless. I smiled and simply kissed him again. I felt perfectly content at that moment, loved and loving. Tommy was my soul-mate, without an iota of a doubt. I held him tight as I kissed him innocently, no tongue, just pure and simple. We broke and Tommy laid his head on my shoulder. He smiled up at me and I just felt so perfectly right at that second that it was almost unfathomable how lucky I was.

"_I love you, Tommy_." I said, trying to emphasize just how much I truly meant that.

"I love you too, Adam," he said with a content sigh. His wonderful brown eyes sparkled in the dim light. "I really do."

* * *

><p>Meh. Shorter than I have liked, but sometimes short and sweet is the perfect way to end something. I hoped you liked it!<p>

~Tier der Frau


End file.
